Lucky
Fortuna Esperanza Navarro "Lucky" Prescott is the main character of Spirit Riding Free.'' She was born in Miradero to railroad scion James Prescott Jr. and Mexican circus performer Milagro Navarro. Lucky left Miradero with her father when she was two years old, but returned to live there with him and her Aunt Cora when she was twelve. Lucky is gutsy, adventurous, and is the owner of Spirit, a male wild stallion whom Lucky first encountered on her train ride back to Miradero at the age of twelve. Lucky's best friends are Abigail Stone and Pru Granger. While she was twelve, Lucky lived with her father and Aunt Cora. When she turned thirteen, Aunt Cora moved to Miradero's inn and Lucky's schoolteacher Miss Flores soon became a larger presence in the Prescott household in Miradero as fiancée to Lucky's father. Biography and extras Before Lucky moved to the small town of Miradero, she lived as a girl in the city with her own group of friends. In the ''Spirit Riding Free book, written by Suzanne Selfors, the name of Lucky's old school was Madame Barrow's Finishing School for Young Ladies. Lucky's mother died when she was young. When Lucky first moved back to Miradero, Lucky's father explained to Lucky how her mother, Milagro Navarro, lived in Miradero to expand her life as a performer. She left everything behind to pursue her dreams. He gave Lucky her mother's old riding boots, which became a signature part of her outfit. On the way to Miradero, Lucky spotted a wild horse which soon became her companion later on. She named the horse Spirit. Lucky is gutsy, adventurous, and rider. She loves riding her horse, Spirit and loves to learn new tricks. She takes after her late mom, who was just as bold and persistent. She’s friendly, social, and selfless. She loves her friends and family and will do anything for them. She’ll even risk her life for them. She can also be impatient, impulsive, rebellious, and stubborn, as she usually doesn‘t give up until she does what she thinks is right. This leads to her acting out. She usually leads her friends on adventures that are more rash. She thinks it’s unfair when the adults make all the rules right then and there, as she can be openly rebellious and disobey strict orders. Normally her impulsiveness is triggered when her friends, namely Spirit, are in need of help. When changes occur, she’s too stubborn to accept them. She wished she could’ve known her mom and she couldn’t let go her go. She sometimes can’t get over resentment she holds toward someone, mainly her teacher. She is forever devoted to her late mom and wants to be just like her. Role in the Series At the start of the series, she moves to a town called Miradero, which is where she was born, but was only 2 years old. She’s joined by her father, Jim, and Aunt Cora. Lucky misses her old home, but promises to adjust. She sees a wild stallion getting wrangled by some riders. Jim assures her they’re just training him. However, the horse refuses to let anyone ride him. Everyone in town knows Lucky because her father owns the railroad. When she goes to school, her strict aunt, who’s all about etiquette, makes her wear a big pink dress. A snooty girl named Maricela, the mayor’s daughter, tries to befriend Lucky, but this makes her look snooty too. Jim gives Lucky special boots that belonged to her late mother, Milagro Nivarro, when she performed in the circus. She meets the captured wild stallion in the stables and befriends him. She meets two girls named Prudence Granger, Pru for short, a hard-working girl who’s helps her father in horse wrangling, and Abigail Stone, a bubbly and naive girl who also loves horses. Lucky borrows and tames the wild stallion, saves them from a canyon that gets exploded by dynamite. Pru’s father, Mr. Granger, is impressed and allows Lucky to keep him, but Lucky lets him go free instead. Lucky becomes fast friends with Pru and Abigail. Before Lucky picks a new horse, the stallion comes back and becomes her horse, who regularly visits to go riding. Lucky names him Spirit. Lucky, Pru, and Abigail name their trio as “PALs”. Lucky is rather impatient and impulsive. She never gives and tries to improve her riding skills, but her antics got Pru in trouble. She tried to show her teacher, Kate Flores, that she‘s a good student by winning as Student of the Month, but she had to partner with Maricela against her friends. Lucky and Pru’s friendship was tested. Lucky tried to fix her friends’ candles with the school’s furnace, but actually burns it and melts the candles. Miss Flores thinks she did that on purpose and dismisses her from the bizarre until Pru and Abigail reasoned with her. Lucky held a grudge against her teacher ever since. In season 2, she meets a talented trick rider named Javier and he becomes her love interest. He seems to like her too. He helps teach her tricks to be like her mom. One in particular was called “La Volata”. Javier teaches her she can never stay balanced unless she falls down. He begins regularly teaching her when he visits Miradero. Her father, Jim, meets her teacher, Kate, and they start dating. They were dating before they both found out who each other were; Lucky’s father and teacher respectively. When Lucky caught them, she was horrified. Lucky’s resentment toward her teacher grew as she continued dating her father, no matter how hard Kate tried to socialize with Lucky. Kate visits the Prescott‘s house often as if she lived there. A mutual enemy of the PALs is Grayson, a cruel man who abuses horses and does a lot of unjust business. She disguises herself as a boy and joins a horse race for men only, with Grayson competing against her. She wins, but was revealed to be a girl so she was disqualified, making Grayson the winner. Lucky didn’t care because she just wanted to prove girls deserve to race too. Grayson respects Lucky’s riding skills and her horse, Spirit. He offers to buy him, but Lucky wouldn’t sell him for any price as he was her friend and a free horse. The next day, Grayson and his friends steal Spirit. The girls, and Lucky and Pru’s fathers go to get him back. As usual, Grayson uses the law to his advantage because Spirit was a wild horse and Lucky didn’t legally own him. Jim offered to buy him back, but Grayson keeps Spirit. As the fathers try to talk with the sheriff, Lucky couldn’t wait, so the girls sneak in to free Spirit. Grayson expected this so he reveals he sold Spirit to the auction house and was on the train now. Lucky tried to catch up with the train, but it was too late. The train takes Spirit away. In season 3, Lucky and Jim follow Spirit to the auction house, but a woman and her daughter win him first. Lucky and Jim couldn’t find them so they had to go back. As Jim continued looking, Pru recognizes the woman who bought Spirit so Lucky’s gang rides to find them. The nice woman was willing to give back Spirit, but he breaks free in desperation for freedom before he sees Lucky. When Lucky gets back, she gets in trouble and argues with Jim for not being able to find Spirit. Spirit manages to get back when a Tuckapaw tends to his injuries and he reunites with Lucky. The girls have another run in with Grayson. He bought a land and sends to girls away for trespassing. He threatened to arrest the next delinquent on his property. The PALs meet the Tuckapaw who helped Spirit, Mixtli and his horse, Crow. Mixtli was the next person to trespass on Grayson’s land by accident and he gets arrested. The sheriff just wants to return him to his tribe because the law says 16-years-olds can’t live alone, despite the Tuckapaw Tribe saying otherwise. The PALs couldn‘t get their parents to help so they get out of school by fast forwarding the time. They rescue Mixtli and reunite him with Crow and he leaves. Grayson accuses the girls for freeing him because they would, but as proof they didn‘t, their teacher said they were at school until 2:00 so they were off the hook. In season 4, her wealthy Grandpa, James Prescott, comes to visit for Lucky’s birthday. Jim knew it wasn’t a friendly visit, it was an inspection to see how well Jim is working and if Cora‘s etiquette payed off for Lucky. Lucky was happy to see him anyway. Lucky‘s birthday party was a riding contest she planned to do with her friends, but her Grandpa thought she deserved a sit-down formal dinner so the contest was off. After her friends struggled to be proper at the formal dinner, James was not impressed. Lucky tries to show him she’s tough enough to live in the frontier to earn his approval. Lucky takes him for a ride and they join her friends in horse riding sports. James even joins in. While riding, he accidently gets stuck in the salt flats. Lucky saves his life with her resourceful and clever tactics. Pru and Abigail vouch for how tough Lucky is by going over all the adventurous and heroic accomplishments as a rider. James now sees that she’s tough for the frontier. However, this didn’t impress him. The fact that Lucky is used to the frontier is why he thinks she’s not proper for city life and Jim and Cora are jeopardizing her future and “destiny“ as a Prescott. He reveals that he has decided to take Lucky back to the city with him. Jim stands up to his father with Cora backing him up. Jim couldn’t be prouder of her and she’ll stay until she’s old enough to make her own decisions. James admits defeat and leaves. Lucky says goodbye and tells she’s still happy he came, but he leaves in a huff and with a heavy heart. Suddenly, Grandpa’s words result in Cora moving out because her job to teach Lucky etiquette failed. Lucky tries to pretend she doesn’t miss Aunt Cora, but she and Jim are struggling to keep the house in order as Jim can’t cook and Lucky oversleeps unless Cora wakes her up. Cora decides to leave Miradero, thinking she has no place left. Lucky proves to her she does belong there and she really does love her. Cora stays, but at the Inn instead of moving back in the house. Miradero is visited by the circus of Lucky’s late mother called “El Circo Dos Grillos”. Jim revealed more to Milagro’s story. Her mother ran away from a wealthy man who tried to force her to marry him, until she was saved by “El Circo Dos Grillos”. The ringmaster and his wife, Fito and Estrella, are Milagro’s adoptive parents, making them Lucky’s grandparents. She happily meets them, as well as a practical sister of Lucky’s named Solana, a fellow trick rider. As she spends time with the circus, it fells like she actually got to know her mom. It was as if she was still here. However, as her teacher, Kate, was there too, her resentment towards her grew even more. Kate kept coming to keep house, prepare dinner, and host parties as if she lived there. Lucky thought she was trying to take her mom’s place and Jim was putting her first. When Solana sprains her ankle, Lucky volunteers to perform for her. To make sure Jim remembers how Milagro and herself are important, she performed the ring of fire as the final act. Suddenly, Jim mistakenly missed the performacne to make sure Kate didn’t leave. Lucky was hurt and goes to her bedroom. Jim shows up with Kate and Lucky listens. She learns that Jim and Kate are now getting married. Now Lucky was at the end of her rope. She packs her stuff and runs away to join the circus. She thought the circus was her true family and because Jim will have a new wife, she thinks he forgot about Milagro and she has to do the same, but she just can’t let her mom go. She asks Spirit to go with her. With a heavy heart, Spirit chooses Lucky over his herd and leaves with her to join the circus. In Season 5, she and Spirit make it to the circus. Fito and Estrella are shocked she came and wanted to send her back. Lucky refuses because Jim was now marrying Kate and she thinks he forgot Milagro. She also doesn’t think it’s fair that others are doing what they want except her. Fito lets her stay for now, but sends a letter to Jim so he doesn’t worry. Pru and Abigail catch up to Lucky to bring her home, but she’s too stubborn to change her mind. Lucky, Pru, Abigail, and Solana all act as a team and earn their keep in the circus. Lucky becomes determined to protect her friends from a dangerous and mysterious criminal named Butch LaPrey. The circus helps a “bad eye-sighted” woman named “Jane” who came across the criminal. It’s turns out she was Butch LaPrey. She and her two men kidnap Lucky for ransom. Lucky uses her trick to free herself and loses Butch, who falls into a ditch. Butch survives secretly and vows to catch Lucky again. As the circus were going past the mountains and winter was coming, it will prevent them from turning back, meaning they will be gone until spring. Unless the girls stay, this is their last time with the circus. Lucky still wants to stay. They come to a town where the adults don’t trust circus folk, but the kids still wish to see it. Lucky is annoyed that adults are making the decision without letting the kids getting a say in it. Fito compares this with Lucky’s falling out with her dad. After the girls perform secretly for the kids, a girl named Milly in particular, they earned the respect of Milly’s father at least. Pru and Abigail were ready to go home and still insist Lucky comes too, but she snaps at them and bitterly tells them she won’t go back, hurting their feelings. The next morning, Pru and Abigail leave without saying goodbye. Lucky stops them and argues with them for that. They argue back that it’s not any different than when she ran away without telling everyone. They worried about her and she left without talking to her dad. They tell Lucky she must face her changes in her life instead of running away from them. Lucky just doesn’t wanna leave mom and she thinks Jim doesn’t miss her. Her friends say he does and Kate is really nice and marrying Jim won’t replace Milagro. Lucky decides they’re right so she returns home. She reconciles with her dad and tries to accept Kate. Lucky has to get used to all the changes in town. Still trying to accept Kate, she tries to invite the orphanage she grew up in to her wedding with Jim. The PALs find the place abandoned, but there was a letter left for Kate. It was a picture of her biological parents along with a necklace from them. Lucky decides it’s time to accept Kate as a Prescott. Quotes: * "Leave him alone!" (Defending Spirit) * "...so first impression gonna make and look like a marshmallow with feet." * Pru: "We at least have some supplies in our saddlebacks." Lucky: "You do? I don't even have a saddle." Abigail:"Don't worry, I brought enough marshmallows for everyone." * "But next year when Pru tells her story of why her birthday got ruined, it'll be because of you and your dumb horse." (Lucky and Abigail arguing.) Behind the scenes Amber Frank is the voice of Lucky. Appearance Lucky is a short girl with hazel-colored eyes and brown hair. She wears a white shirt with a red trim, brown pants, and brown boots with yellow and orange flames. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}